detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiromitsu Morofushi
Scotch '(スコッチ, ''Sukotchi), a deceased PSB Agent who has managed to infiltrate the Black Organization, is a minor recurring character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Scotch was an undercover agent from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department who managed to infiltrate the Black Organization. While undercover inside the secret criminal syndicate, Scotch became acquainted with Rei Furuya, who is also affiliated with the PSB and currently undercover as the Black Organization Member "Bourbon". As Scotch continued his undercover operation, he and Shuichi Akai, who was also undercover at the time as the Black Organization Member "Rye", were assigned on a mission which involved rifles hidden inside bass guitar cases. While Scotch and Rye were waiting on a train platform, Masumi Sera saw her older brother Shuichi and thought that he was supposed to be in America, so she decided approach them. As both of them were approached by Masumi, Shuichi told her to go away but Masumi made an excuse that she did not have the money to get home. While Shuichi went to buy her a ticket, Scotch pulled a bass guitar out of the case on his back and taught Masumi how to play a few notes. Although it was only 10 minutes, Masumi seemed to enjoy it. Before Shuichi returned, Rei appeared and called the man who taught Masumi to play the guitar as "Scotch", which Masumi believed to be his nickname rather than an indication of his nationality because Scotch looked very Japanese. Realizing that the Black Organization has seen through his affiliation with the PSB, Scotch was cornered by Rye, who was unaware of Shuichi's undercover operation and FBI Allegiance. With the current situation, Scotch was forced to commit suicide, but Shuichi tightly held the gun's cylinder which prevented Scotch from being able to pull the trigger. Shuichi then reveals his true identity and motive, managing to prevent Scotch's death. However, in that moment, Rei's hurried footsteps were heard and both Scotch and Shuichi mistook them as approaching Black Organization Members. While Shuichi was distracted, Scotch pulled the trigger and eventually died. As Rei arrived at the scene, he saw Scotch lying down dead while Shuichi retrieiving the gun from his hand, concluding that Shuichi forced him to commit suicide. Appearance Scotch appears to be an average man with a pale skin, light purple eyes and a dark brown hair. Furthermore, he has an unshaven stubble beard and is usually seen wearing a gray jacket and a black top. Personality '''Character Nature Scotch appears to be courageous as he showed determination in committing suicide to destroy the sensitive data held by his phone and to protect the people involved with him even before the Black Organization manages to figure out his name. Skills 'Music' Scotch has demonstrated knowledge in music for being able to use a Bass Guitar and teach a few notes to Masumi Sera. 'Shooting' Scotch is shown to have handled a Revolver, which he pointed to Shuichi Akai when he was cornered and used as a weapon to kill himself and to destroy the sensitive data that his phone contains. Canon Plot Overview 'Bourbon Arc' The Scarlet Truth * While Shuichi Akai speaks to Bourbon on the phone, he says that he regrets what happened to "him" until now, which refers to the death of the Black Organization Member "Scotch" whom Rei Furuya blames Shuichi for. Shuichi then mentions that Rei's grudge may be more deeply rooted than he thought. * While Vermouth informs Bourbon about Gin who is concerned of rats in the Black Organization, Vermouth tries to remember the codename of the Secret Police Spy who died even before the Black Organization managed to figure out his name. Bourbon then reveals that "Scotch" was the Secret Police Spy's codename. Rye & Bourbon Covered In Blood.jpg|Subaru Remembers Rye & Bourbon Covered In Blood Vermouth & Bourbon.jpg|Vermouth & Bourbon Before Talking About Scotch 'Rum Arc' The Unfriendly Girls Band * Masumi Sera remembers meeting a man nicknamed "Scotch" four years ago who was with her older brother Shuichi Akai while waiting on a train platform. While Masumi waited for his older brother to buy her a ticket to go home, Scotch taught her to play a Bass Guitar and Masumi seemed to enjoy it. * Rei Furuya appears and calls the man "Scotch" which Masumi believed to be the man's nickname. As Masumi recalled seeing Rei during that time, Rei denied her statement and lied about his involvement with Scotch and Shuichi Akai. Masumi Sera & Scotch (2).jpg|Masumi Remembers Meeting A Man Nicknamed "Scotch" Masumi Sera & Scotch (1).jpg|Scotch Teaches Masumi Sera On How To Play A Bass Guitar The Stage Of Betrayal * It was revealed that Scotch's death was actually a suicide as he tried to shoot himself to the chest where the bullet would have destroyed his phone containing sensitive data. * It was also revealed that both Shuichi Akai and Rei Furuya played an indirect role in Scotch's death. Scotch, who was cornered by Shuichi Akai, thought that Shuichi would kill him since the Black Organization uncovered his PSB Affiliation. In truth, Shuichi is an FBI Agent who managed to infiltrate syndicate. Scotch, who has not realized Shuichi's allegiance, tried to commit suicide. Luckily, Shuichi managed to stop Scotch's death by tightly holding the gun's cylinder, preventing Scotch from pulling the trigger. Shuichi then revealed his true identity as an FBI Agent and his motive to why he has infiltrated the Black Organization. Rye & Scotch - The Stage Of Betrayal.png|Scotch Points A Gun To Rye After Being Cornered Scotch & Rye - The Stage Of Betrayal.jpg|Shuichi Akai Stops Scotch From Committing Suicide * Scotch and Shuichi then heard Rei Furuya's hurried footsteps and mistook them as rushing Black Organization Members. While Shuichi was distracted by the footsteps, Scotch pulled the trigger and eventually died. Rei then arrives in the scene while Shuichi retrieves the gun from Scotch's hand, making him conclude that Shuichi forced Scotch to commit suicide. As of now, Rei Furuya continues to believe that Shuichi Akai murdered Scotch and blames him for Scotch's tragic death. Trivia * Scotch is malt or grain whisky made in Scotland. Scotch must be made in a manner specified by law. * Scotch is right-handed. Gallery Rei Furuya & Scotch.jpg|Rei Furuya Remembers Scotch (Episode 837) }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters S Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Officers